pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Some Phinbella Story
SOME HALLOWEEN STORY 3: SOME CHRISTMAS STORY 2: SOME PHINABELLA PHINEBELLA PHINBELLA STORY Written by Some Guy Produced by Phineas and Ferb Fanon Based on characters created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Chapter 1 The lights dramatically turned on. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro found herself tied to a chair in an empty room, all alone. "Wh-what? Where am I?!", she wondered as she frantically tried to loosen herself from the rope that kept her strapped. "There's no escape", an ominous voice called from the darkness. Isabella looked up and searched for where the sound came from. "Sh-show yourself!", she commanded, "Unless you're chicken!" The voice just chuckled. "You'd like that wouldn't you", he replied. "Did you put me here? What do you want with me?!", Izzy yelled. At that moment, a chair on wheels rolled out of the darkness, with its back facing the girl. "Yes, I did put you here. I have news to tell you, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro", the voice admitted. "Well then, what is it? The sooner you tell me, the sooner I'm out of here, right?", Isabella asked. "Not quite", the voice retorted. "What do you mean? I have things I have to do today, y'know! There's a Fireside Girls meeting today at 5!", she explained. "You can stand to miss one foolish conference, can't you?", the voice asked. "It's not foolish! Who are you anyway?", Isabella demanded to know. The chair slowly turned around, revealing who was in the seat. It was Phineas Flynn, decked out in a suit, petting Perry the Platypus who laid in his lap. Isabella gasped. "N-no... It can't be! Ph-Phineas?!", she stammered. "In the flesh, Izzy!", he replied, "What do you think of the tux? Got it on sale from the Googolplex Mall." "Wait... but I don't understand. Why would you do this?", she remained confused. "Well, it's much more dramatic than giving you a phone call, and besides, this should be a private moment", he explained. Phineas placed Perry on the ground and stood up. "I know, Isabella", he simply said. "Know what?", she raised an eyebrow. "That you love me", he finished his sentence. Isabella's face turned bright red. "I, uh... I have no idea what you're talking about", she muttered. "Don't play dumb, Isabella. If I can build a rollercoaster in a day, I can find out if the girl across the street has a crush on me." "So...", she gulped, "What do you think?" "Let me respond to that... with this." Phineas reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case. Isabella's mouth open up wide. "Is that...?" "Yes", he simply replied. "Oh, Phineas... I... I don't know what to say...", she stuttered, tears flowing from her eyes, "I..." Phineas opened the case, however, there was no ring inside. A record scratched. "Hey... where's the..." "I never said the ring was for YOU", Phineas corrected. When he finished, another person walked out from the darkness; she looked to be about the same age as the two. "Isabella, meet Mary Sue. My fiancé", Phineas said. Isabella's face quickly turned to anger. "What?!" "Problem?", Mary Sue's face matched that of a troll. "I-I can't believe this!", Izzy's teeth clenched. "Sorry, Isabella. We just... weren't meant to be...", he and Mary Sue began to drift backwards and disappear into the darkness. "What's so great about her in the first place?!", Izzy shouted. "... Now that I think about, there's not much to like... She's pretty generic... with no distinguishes qualities about her... but she makes me look interesting by comparison..." "Get back here, Phineas!", Isabella ordered, but it was no use - the two had completely vanished out of sight. "Don't leave me here! No..." Her voice echoed off into the distance. "Ugh... What am I... Huh?" Suddenly, she heard a creaking sound and looked at the floor. A crack was forming on the wood. "Great." CRUMBLE! The two back legs of the chair fell through the floor. "Aaah!" The legs continued to fall in until the chair fell flat on its back. "Oh no... Oh no, no, no, no, no..." She hastily tried to free herself one last time from the confinements of the chair. However, the more movements she made, the more cracks formed, and any second, she could fall through into who knows where. Eventually, she just stopped fidgeting and remained motionless. "Maybe if I just..." Ironically, the chair broke through the weak wood, and it and she began to fall down into the endless abyss. Perry looked down the hole, watching Isabella's descent. He made a barking sound. "Aaaahhhh... Wait a second, platypi don't bark!", the girl realized. Perry barked again. Cue ripple effect. Isabella opened her eyes, and noticed she was laying in bed, with Pinky the Chihuahua standing over her. She pushed him away. "Oh. Heh. It must have been all a dream", she concluded. She looked to the side and noticed the time. It was almost noon! "Oh, no, I've overslept!", she realized, "Well, as much as you can oversleep on vacation." She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, ready to start the new day. Chapter 2 Isabella ran to the bathroom, grabbed her toothbrush, and spread toothpaste on it, subsequently pushing it into her mouth and brushing like she had never brushed before. Pinky ran over next to her, as if inquiring why she was executing her morning routine in such a fashion. "This is the day, Pinky", she said, muffled, "The day I'm going to reveal my feelings to Phineas!" Pinky gave her a disapproving look. "This time I really AM going to do it. I assure you. Those... other times were just minor setbacks." Cue another ripple effect: Phineas was in his backyard, working on some big contraption, in the current process of screwing a bolt with a screwdriver. Isabella walked over to him, and questioned, "Whatcha doin'?" "Just working on some big contraption. I'm in the current process of screwing a bolt with a screwdriver. Riveting, isn't it?", he asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Cool. Listen, Phin... There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." Isabella rubbed her arm and began to sweat profusely. "Yeah? Let it out, Izzy", Phin advised, his eyes still on his latest invention. "I... I-I...", she stammered, "I..." Ferb Fletcher walked over to the two. "... I think Ferb has to go to the hospital!", she blurted out. "What? There's nothing wrong with him", Phin corrected. Isabella dashed to Ferb and kicked him in the groin, only to hit something metallic and jerk back, holding her foot in pain. "Ow, geez!", she yelled. "Oh, like it? Those are metal underpants, we built them earlier today. Want a pair?", Phineas offered. "Er... no thanks", she turned down, "Why'd you make those anyway?" "Oh, Baljeet requested them", he answered. Cut to Baljeet's house, where Buford Van Stomm is trying to give the former a wedgie, but to no avail. "Ugh, why is this so heavy!", he groaned. "Metal undergarments. They're indestructible", Baljeet gloated, crossing his arms, "You can't even wet them." A few moments, electric shocks jolted out from Baljeet's pants. "Oh no! They're gonna blow!", he yelled. Quickly, Baljeet pulled them out, tossed them across the room, and ducked behind a nearby table with Buford. Back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella heard an explosion coming from elsewhere in town. "Hmm. I wonder what that could've been", said Ferb. Isabella finished flashing back and spits her toothpaste into the sink, and opens the faucet. "Or let's not forget that time at the carnival..." In a circus-esque area, Phineas and Ferb are walking around, cotton candy in hand, conversing. "... and that's how my kindergarten classmate baked a pizza with his grandmother in it", Phineas concluded. "Cool story bro. Tell it again", Ferb replied. Phineas glared at him. "No, really, do. I kind of zoned out at the beginning eating this cotton candy." Around the corner, Isabella held a pink bow - that is, the weapon bow, that the bow on her head - and arrow, ready to strike Phineas with the arrow. "This'll make Phineas fall in love with the first thing he sees. Just have to make this shot, and get myself to be in his line of view when he comes to", she muttered to herself, "Hey, that rhymes." Isabella raised the bow to her eyes and carefully aimed it directly at the redhead's backside. Swiftly, she let it go, and the arrow flew across the air at lightning speeds. "Hey, look, a nickel!", Phineas noticed, and bent down to pick it up. The arrow passed by over him, and then he stood up, marveling at his newfound piece of American currency. The arrow found itself in the keister of an elderly, plump woman ahead of the two. "Whoo!", she screeched, and began rubbing her bottom. "What in the world..." She turned around, and was immediately smitten with the first person she saw - Ferb. Her pupils turned into hearts, and she began frothing from the mouth, before moaning and walking towards Ferb in a zombie-like fashion. "Oh my...", Ferb muttered, as he began to step back, "Uh, Miss..." "Kiss me, you fool!", she yelled, and lunged at the boy. Ferb jumped back and landed on the ground, then scrambled to get up and began to dash away, with the woman in hot pursuit. The two passed by Isabella, who noticed what she had done. "Uh-oh..." Phineas chased after them, and noticed Izzy. "Oh hey, didn't see you here. Did you see what happened to Ferb?", he asked. "Oh yeah... I had absolutely no involvement with that. At all", she lied, and made a sheepish smile. "Uh... Isabella...", Phineas started. "Gotta go!", she yelled, and vanished, leaving behind clouds of dust. By the time Isabella finished remembering that, she had gotten dressed, with her Fireside Girls uniform inconspicuously hidden underneath her regular clothing, ala what most superheroes do with their costumes whilst under their mild-mannered persona. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she dropped a couple of halves of bagels into a toaster. Pinky shortly caught up to him. "Or let's not lose memory of that one incident when..." Pinky barked at her. "Right, we don't have time for another flashback in this chapter." The two pieces of bagel popped out of the toaster and into the air. Isabella dramatically grabbed the bar of butter and butter knife on the table and cut off a piece of the substance, flicking it into the air to catch onto the bagels. She then caught the bagels in her hand and took a big bite out of them. "Catch ya later, Pinky!", she shouted as he ran out the house, still munching on her carbohydrate-laden breakfast. Chapter 3 Isabella ran down the block, racing to catch up with a bus that was just a few others away. As it started up, about to leave, the girl stopped right by its door, waving frantically. The engine stopped for a brief moment, and the doors opened, revealing a gruff-looking bus driver inside. Isabella casually walked in. "The usual, Izzy?", he asked. "You bet, Salt Like City Jon!", she replied. Isabella took an empty seat as the doors closed and the bus started up again. It drove down the blocks, up to Isabella's house, and then parked across the street - near the Flynn-Fletcher's. The door opened and Isabella stood up to step out. "I don't understand why you don't just simply cross the street", Salt Lake City Jon rolled his eyes. "I don't know, the street looked kinda busy today. Just wanted to stay safe", she explained as she left vehicle. The bus left, and Isabella approached the fence that separated her from the backyard of her lover. Sure enough, Phineas and Ferb were there, no doubt working on some other invention. She took a deep breath. "This is it. Now or never", she muttered. Bravely and gallantly, Isabella opened the gate and stepped into the territory. "Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?", she asked, as she routinely did whenever she greeted him. "Yo, Isabella", he replied, indulged in that of which he was constructing. TBC Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Phinabella Story Category:Phinabella Category:Phinbella Category:Phinebella stories Category:Phinebella Category:Phineas and isabella Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro